When We Meet Again
by HiroMiu-chan
Summary: Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin didengar Aoko malah keluar dari mulut Kaito. Sesuatu yang tak pernah diharapkannya/"Akulah, Kaitou KID."/"Aku berharap tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi."/ RnR, minna. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Mata Aoko membulat.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya atau lebih tepatnya, sangat dicintainya dengan balutan kostum sang pencuri.

Jubah putih dan dasi merahnya berkibar.

Rambut hitam berantakannya bergerak liar seolah mengikuti irama angin.

Topi putih tinggi dan kacamata _monocle_nya telah dilepaskan, membuat Aoko semakin tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Ka—Kaito?"

"Akulah, Kaitou KID"

**Miu Hirohata present**

**A KaitoAoko fic**

**"When We Meet Again****"**

**Meitantei Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Genre: Romence**

**Rated: (maybe) K+**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, diksi berantakan , dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh…"

Aoko memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening.

Berkat 'mimpi indah' semalam, Aoko sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dan hasilnya?

Kantung mata yang menebal, wajah kusut dan rambut yang berantakan—oh, ini memang _style_nya—membuatnya semakin terlihat 'cantik'—Ouch, kenapa memukulku, Aoko?.

"Kaito itu—" gumam Aoko,"—Kaitou KID?"

_Aoko…_

"Mana mungkin…"

Aoko…

"Kaito nggak mungkin seorang Kaitou KID."

'Aoko…'

"Tapi, mimpi semalam seperti benar-benar terja—"

"AOKOO!"

Aoko terlonjak. Teriakan tadi membuat dirinya kembali sepenuhnya ke dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Keh, sepertinya kau memang harus diperiksakan ke THT, _ahoko_," sindir Kaito.

"_Urusai_!" bentak Aoko kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Kaito hari ini.

SRAK

Bagian depan rok lipit biru Aoko berkibar. Yah, siapapun yang membaca ini pasti tahu dengan tangan—setan—penuh—kenistaan yang telah melakukannya.

"Putih, eh?"

"Ba—_BAKAITOOO_! AWAS KAU!"

**Aoko's POV**

Kurang ajar! KURANG AJUAR!

Lagi-lagi, seenaknya saja mengintip pakaian dalam milikku. Kaito sialan.

"Berhenti, _bakaito_! Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar memukulmu!" Aku membentak Kaito yang semakin menjauh. Sial, cepat juga larinya.

"Oh, ya? Coba saja kalau kau bisa! Hahaha…," sindir Kaito sambil tertawa. Sialan.

Ah, kurasa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri…

Aku Nakamori Aoko, anak dari Nakamori Ginzou atau Nakamori-_keibu._

Yang paling kubenci itu oh, kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Ya, maling sialan yang sok keren, sok _gentle_, sok _cool_, sok hebat, sok pintar, dll, dsb aka Kaitou KID!

Cih, mengingat namanya saja membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku bingung kenapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

Eh, kenapa malah ngomongin si maling itu, ya?

Ah, sudahlah.

Yang sedang kukejar saat ini namanya Kuroba Kaito. Temanku sejak kecil.

Sangat baik dan pandai sebenarnya. Masalahnya adalah dia itu MESUM.

Kalau kalian ingin warna pakaian dalam kalian selamat, kusarankan agar kalian jauh-jauh darinya. Kecuali, jika kalian dengan sukarela membiarkannya mengintip.

Hmph, kurasa aku harus membawa ikan sebagai 'hadiah' untuknya.

Sial, cepat banget larinya. Kalau soal olahraga, Kaito jagonya. Tapi, pengecualian untuk _ice skating_.

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap menyu—Ah, apa yang kubicarakan, sih?

"Ohayou, Akako-_san_."

Sontak, aku berhenti berlari untuk melihat 'subyek' utama dari _'koor'_ siswa-siswa di kelas.

Oh, Akako-_chan_ rupanya.

Ng? Kaito mana?

Argh, dia pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan tadi untuk kabur.

Tunggu saja, lain kali dia nggak akan lolos dari jurus 'pukulan mop maut Aoko'(?) milikku.

**End Aoko's POV**

**~.~.Magician in Love.~.~**

"Huuff… Panas..," keluh Aoko sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Hari itu, cuaca cukup cerah. Sang raja siang terus-menerus memancarkan kekuatannya, membuat Aoko semakin merasa gerah.

Perjalanan pulangpun, terasa lambat bagi Aoko.

"Ah, toko es krim," Aoko bersorak begitu melihat toko es krim seperti sedang melihat sumber air di padang gurun.

Aoko segera berlari menuju ke dalam toko tersebut, kemudian keluar dengan menggenggam sebuah es krim ditangannya.

Es krim rasa cokelat yang benar-benar menggugah selera.

Dengan taburan _choco chips, _krim cokelat yang melapisi permukaan es krim, dan ditambah dengan potongan _brownies_ didalamnya, membuatnya semakin mengundang selera makan.

Uap-uap dingin menguar dari permukaan es krim—seakan menunjukkan bahwa es krim itu sangat pas jika dimakan setelah berpanas-panasan.

Aoko menjilatnya sedikit, membuat sensasi dingin menjalar dengan leluasa didalam rongga mulutnya.

SLURP

"Bagi, _dong_."

Aoko terpaku. Wajah Kaito begitu dekat dengannya. Yang membatasi hanyalah es krim tadi.

"K—KYAAAA!"

"WAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _AHOKO_?"

Rupanya, es krim tadi terlepas dari tangan Aoko dan jatuh ke seragam Kaito. Membuat seragam yang semula polos, menjadi memiliki motif.

"Ah, go—gomen. Habisnya, kamu mengagetkan, _sih_," Aoko segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan mencoba menghilangkan noda es krim yang melekat di baju Kaito.

"Tapi, kagetnya kira-kira, dong. Jadi kotor, 'kan?"

"Iya, iya. Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Makanya, lain kali itu jangan muncul tiba-tiba, dong," kata Aoko sambil menggerutu,"kukira aku bisa mati jantungan," lanjutnya dengan menggumam.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa."

Hening melanda mereka berdua. Kaito lama-lama merasa canggung juga.

"Hei, Aoko. Sudah selesai, belum?" tanya Kaito memecahkan keheningan. Ia menunduk ke bawah, melihat Aoko yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ah, sudah sele—," Seakan membalas tatapan Kaito, Aoko menengadah ke atas. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia membisu.

_Sapphire _bertemu _violet_. Mata mereka berdua bertumbukan satu sama lain.

Jantung Aoko bedegup kencang. Wajah Aoko memanas dan ia mengetahui bahwa wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Oh, jangan salahkan Aoko. Melihat wajah orang yang disukai dengan jarak yang bahkan kurang dari 10 senti, pasti membuat siapa saja memerah, bukan?

Kaito sendiri terlihat tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Aoko. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Kaito menyukai apapun yang ada di dalam diri Aoko.

Wajahnya…

Matanya…

Senyumnya…

Cara bicaranya…

Wajahnya yang sedang marah…

Bahkan, umpatan-umpatan yang dikeluarkan Aoko untuknya…

Dan sejurus kemudian, ia merasa bersalah.

Ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi Aoko dengan segala sandiwaranya.

Dan ia takut. Takut jika memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja Aoko tidak akan memaafkannya ketika Aoko mengetahui kebenaran bahwa sang pencuri yang sangat ia benci adalah Kaito sendiri.

Ia sangat takut bila Aoko membencinya. Sangat. Sangat. Takut.

Tapi, Kaito harus melakukannya. Ini semua demi sang ayah.

"—to, Kaito?"

Kaito terlonjak. Ia baru sadar telah berlama-lama dalam lamunannya.

"Y—Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi kupanggil-panggil, kamu sama sekali tidak menyahut," tanya Aoko heran.

"Nggak apa. Ayo pulang," Kaito berjalan cepat-cepat. Mencoba menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Aaah, _chotto matte_," pinta Aoko sambil berlari menyusul Kaito.

"Ayo cepat dasar lelet," ejek Kaito sambil menyeringai.

"Hei, jangan bilang aku begitu, _bakaito_! Jalanmu itu yang terlalu cepat," balas Aoko marah. Kaito tertawa.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah.

Kaito menatap sendu Aoko yang masih memarahinya. Kemudian, ia mendesah.

'_Maafkan aku, Aoko…'_

**~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 1 selesai**

**~.~.~.~**

**Pendek ya? Hahahaha… ^^a**

**Hai semuanya, perkenalkan… Watashi no namae wa Hirohata Miu desu—bukan nama asli, lho.**

**Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya nulis KaiAo, karena selain saya ngefans banget ama nih pair, saya juga pengen ngeramein fic KaiAo di FDCI. Tapi, kayaknya fic KaiAo udah makin banyak. Hehehehe...(malah curcol)**

**Akako disini cuma selingan doang. HakubaAkako entar. Hehehehe…**

**Pokoknya, yang udah baca tolong review fic aneh bin abal ini, ya~ Onegai~**

**Sign.**

**Miu H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miu Hirohata present**

**A KaitoAoko fic**

"**When We Meet Again"**

**Meitantei Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: (maybe) K+**

**Warning: OOC sangat, Typo, diksi berantakan , dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nakamori-_san_!"

Derap langkah terdengar seiring suara panggilan dari seorang wanita. Merasa terpanggil, gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan sebahu berbalik, mendapati gadis cantik berambut merah keunguan berjalan menuju dirinya. Ah, walaupun sudah beberapa tahun bersama, gadis itu masih belum bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya juga?

Tersenyum, gadis yang dipanggil tadi bertanya, "Ada apa, Akako-_chan_?" Akako—gadis cantik tadi angkat bicara. "Kau bertemu Hakuba-_kun_? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi."

"Ah, entahlah. Aku juga tidak melihatnya." Aoko menjawab sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Begitu, kuki—"

Ucapan Akako terpotong begitu merasakan dua telapak tangan yang kekar menutupi kedua mata indahnya. Indera penciumannya menangkap aroma yang sangat dikenalnya. Tersenyum kecil, Akako menggengam balik tangan tadi.

"Haku_baka_, dari mana saja?" Saguru mengeryit. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini menjadi mirip dengan Aoko?

Sembari melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Akako, pemuda tampan itu bertanya dengan raut wajah heran, "Sejak kapan kamu ketularan Aoko?"

Aoko melayangkan tinju ke bahu Saguru. "Heh, jangan salahkan aku, Hakuba."

"Sudahlah, ayo Nakamori-_san_. Sebentar lagi, dosen mata kuliah kita masuk. Sebaiknya kita pergi duluan." Akako menginterupsi. Aoko mendengus, sementara Saguru mengusap bahunya yang nyut-nyutan. Rupanya pukulan Aoko tadi cukup keras juga.

Menghela nafas, Saguru mengangkat bahu. Memandang dua gadis yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

**~.~.When We Meet Again.~.~**

Hoahm. Aoko menguap lebar. Benar-benar membosankan. Aoko menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja yang tersambung dengan bangkunya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Diperbaikinya posisi duduknya kemudian mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Oh, perduli setan dengan dosen yang masih setia menjelaskan hal-hal rumit didepan. Toh, banyak juga mahasiswa yang tampaknya sudah setengah sadar. Lagipula, dia 'kan pintar.

Aoko menutup matanya perlahan—

"Hey, katanya hari ini KID akan beraksi lagi, ya?"

Dan dengan cepat membukanya tepat setelah perkataan atau bisikan tadi terdengar. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, berganti dengan rasa penasaran dan sesak yang membuncah dihatinya.

'_Kaito…_'

**.~.Flashblack.~.**

DRAP, DRAP.

Aoko berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa. Ia harus sampai ke atap secepatnya. Harus.

_**Minggu, 11 pm**_

_**Di atap gedung Beika Center**_

_**Aku datang untuk menyuarakan kebenaran**_

_**Kebenaran yang menyakitkan**_

_**Kaitou KID**_

Surat itu. Surat dari maling sialan itu. Aoko tak tahu sejak kapan KID menyelinap ke kamarnya, kemudian meletakkan surat itu di meja belajarnya. Namun, yang kini ia pikirkan adalah alasan sang pencuri memanggilnya ke atap gedung Beika Center.

Tertulis bahwa ia akan datang untuk menyuarakan kebenaran. Kebenaran apa? Jangan-jangan… Buru-buru ditepisnya hal yang melintas di otaknya. Kaito adalah KID.

Oh, itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat sifat Kaito dan KID yang bertolak belakang. Tapi, itu hanya dugaanmu, sayang.

Tak sadar, ia telah sampai ke pintu keluar untuk menuju atap. Menelan ludah, Aoko memutar kenop pintu kemudian membukanya.

CKLEK!

Kosong.

Sama sekali tidak ada siapapun disini.

Sembari menutup pintu, Aoko memicingkan matanya. Berharap menemukan pencuri berbalut kostum putih tersebut. _Aneh, aku tepat waktu, kok?_

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Nakamori-_san_."

DEG!

Tubuh Aoko menegang. Bulu romanya berdiri ketika suara arogan itu merasuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Perlahan, diputarnya tubuhnya ke belakang—dimana suara tadi berasal, kemudian ia membatu.

Jubah putihnya berkibar.

Topi putih tingginya setia diatas kepalanya.

Sementara, sebuah kacamata tunggal menghiasi mata kanannya.

Kaitou KID!

Hyush~

Hening melanda. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya deru angin yang terdengar.

Aoko menelan ludah. Oh, _shit_! Kenapa jantungnya seperti mau meledak begini?

Selama ini, Aoko belum pernah sekalipun bertemu muka dengan si pencuri itu. Dan sekarang, KID berdiri didepannya sembari menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya.

Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau Aoko harus mengaku kalau KID itu—err, lumayan keren(bohong!). Aish, rasanya Aoko ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat pemikiran yang menurutnya sangat amat bodoh itu.

"Ja-jadi… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, huh? Bu-bukan untuk menculikku 'kan?"

KID tak bisa menahan seringai miliknya kali ini. Dan Aoko bersumpah, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang. _Argh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?_

"Tentu saja tidak, Nakamori-_san_," kata KID seraya mendekat ke arah Aoko. Aoko segera memasang sikap siaga. Cih, apa yang diinginkan maling sialan itu?

"Aku ingin menyatakan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang seharusnya telah kau ketahui sebelumnya." Alis Aoko menukik tajam. Apa maksudnya? "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

KID tersenyum tipis—dan entah mengapa terlihat seperti senyum miris bagi Aoko.

"Aku sudah lelah berbohong,—"

"—Aoko."

DEG!

Saat itu, Aoko bersumpah melihat Kaito ditempat KID berdiri tadi.

KID menggenggam topi putihnya. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum dilanjutkan dengan gerakan melepas topinya tadi. Sementara, kacamata _monocle-_nya telah terlepas dari mata kanannya—entah sejak kapan.

Mata Aoko membulat.

"Akulah, Kaitou KID."

"Ka-Kai…to?"

_Déjà vu_. Aoko serasa bermimpi saat ini.

"Ha… Hahahahaha!" Suara tawa Aoko terdengar dimalam yang hening. Sementara, KID atau Kaito, menaikan alisnya heran. Bingung akan tindakan Aoko.

Mengusap air matanya—yang tak sengaja keluar saat ia tertawa, Aoko berkata, "Aku pasti bermimpi. Ya, itu benar." Aoko mulai meracau sendiri.

Kaito tersenyum miris. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Ini terlalu berat untuk diketahui oleh Aoko sendiri. Bahkan, ia sendiri harus menyiapkan mentalnya sendiri berhari-hari sebelumnya, untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Aoko. Aoko menutup mata,

"Tinggal menutup mata dan yang pasti aku akan kembali ke alam nyata. Ya, itu be—"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Aoko."

Mata Aoko menjeblak terbuka. Aoko tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Hanya saja… Ia belum siap, apalagi untuk mengetahui bahwa seorang Kaito adalah KID.

NGGAK! Aoko menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Bulir-bulir bening mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia sama sekali tak percaya Kaito membohonginya seperti ini.

"Aoko, aku—"

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau dengar apapun!" Aoko menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan miliknya. Aoko berlari menerobos Kaito menuju kembali ke tangga. Kaito mencoba menahannya, namun dengan cepat Aoko menepisnya.

"Aoko, aku ingin berkata bahwa aku… aku suka padamu, Aoko," lirih Kaito sementara Aoko sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

BRAK!  
>Aoko membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Beruntung ayahnya sedang tak berada di rumah, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah dihujani dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia berlari ke kamarnya kemudian kembali menutup pintu dengan keras.<p>

Dan tanpa kekuatan, ia merosot ke lantai. Kemudian, ia berteriak histeris. Ia terus berteriak, mengeluarkan segala penat dihatinya. Ditekuknya kedua lututnya, kemudian ditenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan lututnya. Menangis dan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

**.~.End Flashback.~.**

Aoko menghela nafas. Mengingat hal itu, membuat sesak dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, yang membuatnya semakin sedih adalah Kaito telah pindah sekolah setelah pernyataan tersebut.

_Pengecut! Kau pengecut, Kaito! Kau… Pengecut!_

Dan setitik air kembali menetes dari iris _violet_ milik Aoko.

**~.~.When We Meet Again.~.~**

Aoko berjalan menenteng buku-bukunya dengan gontai.

BRUK!

"A-ah, _gomenasai_."

Kertas-kertas beterbangan. Sementara, Aoko dan seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya sedang berusaha untuk memungut buku-buku yang berserakan.

Sembari menerima buku dari orang tersebut, Aoko tersenyum.

"_Ariga_—"  
>Dan sedetiik kemudian, ia membeku.<p>

Oh, astaga.

**~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 2 selesai**

**~.~.~.~**

THIDAAAAAAAAAKK!*ngebaca ulang fic diatas*

Mengapa Saguru dan Akako OOC sangat begithuu? Aish, aku memang ga berbakat.

Ok, adakah yang masih ingat ama nih fic?*Reader: GAK!**pundung*

Maaf banget karena kelamaan banget ngapdetnya… Itu karena entah kenapa virus-virus K-POP merasuki saia, dan akhirnya bukannya menyelesaikan fic ini, saia malah meyibukkan diri dengen mendownload segala macam hal tentang mereka#geplaked. Haahhh, jangan salahkan saia, salahkan pesona 13 orang yang memang mempesona tersebut*ngerti kan?*

Hehehehe… Saatnya ngebales revieww~

**I lop u all: **Arigatouu~ Hihihihi… Aku juga suka banget ama nih pair… OK, nih udah di apdet.

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: **Arigatou udah mau nge-fave fic abal ini.. Hehehehe, makasih kritiknya aku harap chap ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya(_._)

**sh-summer: **Yup, makasih… Nih udah di-apdet^^

**White Azalea:** Arigatou^^ Hehehehehe… Akan kuusahakan supaya bisa banyakin fic dengan nih pair^^

**Nami-chan Sun Flowers: **Fic abal kayak gini… Kok dibilang mancaabs? Hehehehe… Makasih udah review..

**Phantomthief94:** Hehehhe.. Terima kasihhh… Nih udah di-apdet…

**grey chocolate:** Udah di-apdet^^

Mind to review?

Sign.

Miu H.


End file.
